Adrian Leon (joel3736 CAW)
Adrian Leon is a Greek professional wrestler, currently signed to the MFWC Wrestling promotion. He was born August 17, 1980 in Corinth, Greece to parents Nicholas and Michelle Leon. Professional Wrestling Career United Wrestling Organization (2002-2003) Leon started his wrestling career in the United Kingdom wrestling for United Wrestling Organization under his real name. He enjoyed moderate success until signing on at Frontier Championship Wrestling in the spring of 2003. Frontier Championship Wrestling (2003-2011) Adrian Leon signed with FCW in the spring of 2003 and was quickly repackaged as the Tyrant (a tyrannical Greek heel dictator who led a group of foreign born extreme heels). As the Tyrant, Leon quickly rose to the top of the MFWC Wrestling landscape and received numerous MFWC Wrestling Championship matches. In June 2006, the Tyrant recceived his first ever FCW Heavyweight Championship match as he challenged the Leopard King unsuccessfully. He would receive a rematch against Leopard King just 3 months later in another losing effort. In March 2007, he would face new champion, Jungle Jim Mathis inside of a steel cage in another losing effort. After this match, the Tyrant took time off to receover from injuries he had sustained over the past several months. The Tyrant returned in February 2008, looking noticably leaner and more athletic. He quickly started where he left off by challenging new champion, the Big Dog in a match in which he won by disqualification and thus the Big Dog was able to keep the title. The Big Dog would win a rematch in March 2008, thus ending the short feud. The Tyrant would be relegated to the midcard for the rest of 2008 and all of 2009, where he won the FCW North American Championship on May 20, 2009 by defeating Nathan Rudd. He would go on to hold the championship until March 27, 2010, when he lost the championship to the Charger. Upon losing the North American Championship, the Tyrant took some time off to spend time with his wife, during the birth of his daughter. He would return in March 2011 going by his real name, Adrian Leon, saying that "the Tyrant" is "no more". He would challenge and lose to new North American Champion, Dwayne Bullet and would tread water until the company went ouf of business during the summer of 2011. Independent Wrestling Promotions (2011-2014) Leon would work numerous independent wrestling dates between 2011 and 2014, often headlining many smaller shows throughout the United Kingdom and in his home country of Greece. This persisted until he was finally called up and signed a contract with Champions League Wrestling. Champions League Wrestling (2014-2017) Leon signed with CLW on September 21, 2014 and debuted under his real name on January 15, 2015. He would quickly win the CLW Championship, becoming the company's inaugural champion on February 2nd, 2015. Adrian Leon would hold the title for just 6 weeks before dropping the championship to eventual CLW headliner, Caleb Parker. The two men continued to feud over the championship until Caleb Parker ultimately defeated Adrian Leon for the 4th time on Adrian Leon's 35 birthday, August 17, 2015. Adrian Leon then entered into a feud with former 2 time CLW TV Champion, Maximus in September of 2015. Adrian Leon defeated Maximus multiple times over the next few months to end the feud in December of 2015. He would then go on to feud with other midcard talents throughout 2016, mostly in winning efforts and then ascended back up to the CLW Championship picture in 2017, but unsuccessfully challenged for the CLW championship several times until the company was bought out in October of 2017. His contract was purchased by MFWC Wrestling in January of 2018. MFWC Wrestling (2018-present) Adrian Leon debuted for MFWC Wrestling at their first ever show, Spring Stamped in March 2018, and was defeated by old FCW rival, Tyson Steele. Category:CAWs